


Hostess

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn tries to keep Queen Cersei occupied after King Robert leaves to visit Lyanna Stark's tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostess

Rather than force a smile that would be sure to look forced, Catelyn arranged her face as pleasantly as she could and curtsied before Cersei Lannister. "Your Grace, we are honored by your presence."

The queen gave her a smile that almost looked real. "It is good to see you again, Lady Stark," she replied.

The Baratheon and Stark children were introduced, boys first and then girls. Catelyn noted that all three of Robert and Cersei's children were golden-haired and green-eyed like their mother. She wondered if that bothered Cersei. It was widely known that Robert had fathered numerous bastards throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Catelyn wondered what those bastards looked like, whether they shared their father's look as Ned's bastard shared his.

She watched anxiously when it came Arya's turn to curtsy before the royal couple. Septa Mordane had had the girls practicing ever since they'd received news that the king was coming to Winterfell, but Arya had not often cooperated. Sure enough, Arya's curtsy was more that of a serving girl than a high lord's daughter. Cersei's nose wrinkled ever so slightly. Myrcella's curtsy had been as flawless as Sansa's. Catelyn put her hand on Arya's shoulder as if to protect her daughter from an insult Arya had, thankfully, probably not even noticed.

She couldn't help feeling sorry for the queen, though, when Robert ignored her protests and had Ned take him to the crypt to view Lyanna Stark's tomb. To stand outside in the cold with her children after a hard day's travel while her husband went to mourn the woman he had famously loved…Even Cersei Lannister did not deserve that.

Catelyn could not say how long it would be before the king returned and protocol did not allow them to proceed without him, so she instructed the steward to have mulled wine brought out for their guests. Then she tried to make conversation. "Did you encounter any difficulties on the road, Your Grace?"

It was Cersei's twin brother Jaime who answered her. "Some, my lady. While crossing the Neck, we had to delay briefly until the lizard-lions finished sunning themselves in the middle of the road. They were rather lacking in respect for King Robert." He grinned, as if to soften a comment that was perilously irreverent.

Catelyn tried to join in the joke rather than have them all lapse into uncomfortable silence. "You and your sworn brothers did not brave these villainous creatures, Ser Jaime? I believe I've discovered the secret to overcoming the great Kingsguard."

"Keep it a secret, my lady, else some rebellious lord is sure to besiege us with lizard-lions."

Lysa had nearly been betrothed to him once, she remembered, before he became a sworn knight of Aerys Targaryen's Kingsguard. _He should have married Lysa and spared himself the dishonor of taking vows he would break._ Her sister had been recently widowed; her husband's death perhaps the catalyst for Robert's decision to visit Ned after all these years. "How was Lysa when you last saw her?" she asked.

Jaime and Cersei looked exchanged a look, and Cersei answered, "She was as to be expected." She added, "Never fear, Lady Catelyn, I consoled her as though she was my own sister."

It was obviously a lie, but Catelyn had to thank the queen. The servants had begun distributing the mulled wine, and Catelyn waited until all the highborn guests had been served before taking a cup for herself. There was also warm milk for the children and she nearly smiled at the look of dismay on Robb's face. He was as embarrassed as any boy of fourteen at drinking milk with his young brothers and sisters while the grown ups had wine. She would not have minded letting him drink a little, but Ned still saw their eldest son as a child in some ways.

Robert and Cersei were more permissive with Joffrey, she noted, observing as the young prince had his bodyguard procure a cup of wine for him. Joffrey was two years younger than Robb; Cersei's wedding had been after the war while hers had been before. Catelyn did not remember hearing anything about Cersei ever being betrothed to anyone else, but she wondered idly if the other woman had lost some favored lord in the war.

Ned and Robert still had not returned, so Catelyn had to keep talking. "I apologize, Your Grace, that you had to make such a long and tiring journey. Ned and I should have thought to go to King's Landing. Our husbands love each other like brothers and if King Robert missed Ned half so much as Ned missed him, it was too much." Catelyn _had_ suggested such a journey not a year past, but Ned did not like the south.

"Think nothing of it," the queen said, with a bright smile. "I so enjoy traveling. And these northern lands are beautiful."

Catelyn was certain that was another lie, but she smiled. Cersei Lannister was quite skilled at lying. "I imagine you must have visited each of the seven kingdoms. That sounds very enjoyable."

"All but Dorne," Cersei replied. "And the Iron Isles, but Robert made enough of an impression there for us both." She laughed.

"I expect the king will want to go hunting in the Wolfswood. Perhaps we can do some hawking while the men are off hunting."

"I would very much like that."

The younger children were getting antsy. Prince Tommen was tugging at his mother's skirts while Cat's own Bran was drifting farther away from the group. Little Rickon would have gone looking for his direwolf if Robb had not held him by the shoulders.

"I should warn you that the children each have a wolf for a pet. Don't be alarmed if you hear them howling. They're quite tame. Of course, if it eases Your Grace's concern, we can keep them locked up while you're here."

Cersei looked as if she would accept the offer – which would disappoint the children terribly, but it was an offer Catelyn had to make – but Robert chose that moment to return.

"Wolves," he roared. He thumped Ned on the back. "Wolves as pets! Ned, your children are wild. Show me these wolves." He did not apologize to his wife for making her wait so long. He didn't even look at her.

Catelyn met Ned's gaze, staring at him meaningfully.

"Later, Robert," her husband told his friend. "Let's get you inside and get some ale in you." A diligent serving woman had already put a cup of wine in the king's hand, but luckily he remained willing to go along.

The expression on the queen's face was so unpleasant that Catelyn doubted she would be able to summon one of her false smiles if needed. _There is no love between them._ She linked her arm with Cersei's. "Come, Your Grace," she said gently, "Our cook makes a most excellent soup."


End file.
